


Eyes On Me

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz likes it when Aoba watches him. Aoba/Noiz, pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the exhibitionism square on my kink_bingo card, and for my dear friend Kaye's birthday. Happy birthday, Kaye! I hope this isn't too terrible.
> 
> This fic now has a Chinese translation by Kobata. [Here](http://weibo.com/2032190333/yC3rhtDo2?type=repost) is the link, if you're interested!

Aoba drops his bag and stares when he catches sight of Noiz, mouth opening and shutting as if he's unsure what to say. Smirking, Noiz leans back against the floor on his elbows and strokes one hand leisurely over his half-hard dick, watching Aoba stare at him. The surprise on his face, the sudden darkening of his eyes... it all made his skin prickle with heat. 

"Welcome home. Miss me?"

Aoba doesn't seem to know how to react, so he picks up his dropped bag from the doorway and leaves it to the side of the door instead, face burning red.

"Noiz, what are you..."

"What does it look like?" Noiz questions. His dick is fully hard now, just from having Aoba watching him so intently and the light, lazy stimulation of his hand. "Wanted you to see this."

Aoba looks at him uncertainly for a moment, assessing the situation before slowly, carefully sitting on the couch in front of Noiz, hand brushing mindlessly at the bulge in the front of his jeans. Noiz smiles, taking this as permission to continue.

Noiz quickly shuffles out of his pants and underwear. They hit the floor loudly thanks to the rabbit cubes hanging from his belt loops, and Noiz smirks when Aoba jumps at the sound. Aoba had been too focused on watching him to really think about what he'd been doing, but Noiz didn't mind. He likes that Aoba is watching him so single-mindedly, that he doesn't even seem to register what he's doing beyond the fact that he's doing all this to turn him on. He smirks and begins to slowly jerk himself again as Aoba's hands drift to his zipper and he pulls his cock free.

"Like this?" Noiz asks, pressing his thumbnail roughly into the slit and reacting with a jerk of his hips. "Like watching me?"

"Yeah," Aoba replies with a nod. Noiz is pleased to hear the note of desperation in his voice, and he feels his cock twitch against his palm when he sees that Aoba's cock is already getting fully erect. Aoba's barely touched himself at all, and the thought that he's that turned on from just _seeing_ him makes Noiz's ache with want.

He brings his spare hand to his mouth while his other hand still strokes over his cock, spreading precome down his shaft and gripping so hard that his piercings left tiny, circular imprints in his palm. He almost wrinkles his nose at the salty taste of his own skin, but he resists it and sucks on three of his fingers, swirling his tongue around them until they're wet.

He glances up at Aoba as he moves his hand between his legs; Aoba's face is hard to read, but he seems almost concerned . This wasn't what he'd expected, but when he thinks about it, he realises that he should have know that Aoba would worry for him in the first place.

"Don't look like that."

"Like what?" Aoba asks.

"You know what," Noiz says. "Don't worry. Done this before."

"You've never felt it before."

"You hadn't either," Noiz points out, middle finger just barely brushing against his entrance. "Stop worrying."

Aoba opens his mouth to reply, but snaps it shut again when Noiz slides the very tip of his middle finger inside himself, gaze focused and intense in a way that Noiz has never seen before.

It's difficult at first, with nothing but spit for lube and the amount of time since he'd last been taken by someone, but much like he remembered; there's pain, of course, but more than that there is pressure so overwhelming that it steals his breath. If he was alone he would have had all three fingers inside himself by now, but not this time. He's being careful for Aoba's sake because he _knows_ that Aoba will panic if he really, truly hurts himself, and so he takes his time. And this was fine too; enjoying the slow, agonisingly sweet build-up of sensations and the spark of anticipation in his stomach.

He eases his entire middle finger into his own hole slowly, hisses at the sensation, looks up at Aoba with half-lidded eyes. He sees the concern in Aoba's expression and the sudden hesitation as his hand stops working over his cock. 

Noiz smiles despite the slight pain, withdraws his finger and presses two inside instead. He swallows thickly in response to the sudden burn, but aside from that it's so good with Aoba's gaze trained on him and the sudden, overwhelming pressure that he can feel his legs begin to tremble.

"Think I can't handle it? Stop worrying" Noiz murmurs as he slowly begins to work his fingers in and out of himself. "Hurts. Feels good though."

"Urgh," Aoba says, face bright red as he averts his gaze out of embarrassment, but he doesn't look as repulsed as he sounds. His hand is back on his cock, thumb smearing precome across the tip as he begins to stroke himself again. "Brat."

"Just watch me," Noiz says with a purr, sliding his free hand down his stomach and to his dick to tug at the piercing through the head. "Like it when you do."

" _Pervy brat_."

Noiz almost laughs at how annoyed Aoba sounds, but Aoba's eyes are back on him, dark with lust and fully focused as he watches him. That's fine, then. He wants Aoba to watch him, to see him work himself to climax with Aoba's eyes on him and nowhere else. 

He loves watching the way Aoba's face changes as he does different things; he reacts differently to almost every tiny thing that he does, and it's amazing to think that Aoba is watching him so intensely. Aoba reacts to even the tiniest, most subtle of things like the extra pressure Noiz puts on his frenum piercings when his palm runs over them, or the way Noiz pushes his fingers inside with just a little more with every movement. Aoba's face fills with lust in response, and his strokes are getting a little rough, a little uneven. Noiz knows what it means, and so he stops and sits up, licking his lips wet.

"Hey, stop."

Aoba 's already ahead of him; his hand is slowing on his dick, and he's frowning in that irritable, adorable way that he always does when he's close and gets interrupted. Noiz laughs easily, low in his throat and turns around, upper body leaning against the top of the coffee table.

"Aoba."

"Yeah?"

"Look between the couch cushions."

Noiz glances over his shoulder, and grins at the groan that escapes from Aoba's lips when he finds the bottle of oil he'd hidden earlier. He hears Aoba swallow audibly before he moves, bare feet soundless on the carpet and then he's kneeling behind him, snapping open the cap on the oil as he gets comfortable. Noiz shifts backwards until Aoba's cock slides slick against the cleft of his ass and shivers when Aoba gasps and reached between their bodies to press two wet fingers against his hole.

"Noiz..." Aoba murmurs, and his voice is so husky, so desperate that Noiz has to choke back a moan when Aoba's fingers twist inside of him.

"Not gonna torture me like this forever, are you?" Noiz asks, teasing. His voice is shaking now, and he lets out a low groan of relief as Aoba's fingers pull out of him. There's a soft sigh from behind him, and the slick sound of Aoba applying the oil to his cock. Noiz looks at Aoba with half-lidded eyes, resting his upper body against the coffee table next to the couch as he reaches back to spread himself open for Aoba. 

Noiz wants Aoba to see him, to watch him and see how desperate he is for him, and it seems to work; a moment later, Noiz is groaning and biting down on his bottom lip as the head of Aoba's dick presses against his hole and into his body. 

"Don't have to be gentle," Noiz breathes when Aoba slows down and shuts his eyes. "It's alright."

Aoba seems to take those words to heart, because his first thrust is rougher than he anticipated, deeper. Noiz gasps, toes curling reflexively at the depth of Aoba's cock inside him, and Aoba pauses and runs his thumbs soothingly along the curve of Noiz's lower back.

"Sorry."

Noiz looks over his shoulder at Aoba and smirks, pushing his hips back against Aoba's cock in short, sharp movements so he can adjust to him faster. "It's fine. It's what I wanted."

"But..."

"Better to know things like this."

"Things like what?" Aoba asks, sounding half-suspicious and half-aroused as Noiz starts to move in a more even rhythm.

Noiz licks the sweat from above his top lip and curled his toes into the carpet. "That this is what I have to do to make you act rough."

Aoba grits his teeth and blushes, averting his gaze until Noiz can no longer suppress the urge to laugh.

"Move, Aoba."

Aoba does so with far less hesitation than Noiz thought he would, sliding in and out of him slow but deep. Noiz relaxes, leans against his own forearms, enjoying the slow burn building in his stomach as Aoba gets less careful with his movements. The next thrust is so deep that it makes Noiz's hips jerk forward, the stimulation so strong that he gasps and tenses, body tight around Aoba's cock. Aoba is leaning down against him in an instant, pressing kisses along the nape of his neck in apology and withdrawing until only the head of his cock is left inside of Noiz.

"You okay?" Aoba murmurs against the shell of Noiz's ear. Noiz lets out a shaky laugh and shivers when Aoba tugs on his earlobe with his teeth.

"'S fine. Feels good."

"Can I..." Aoba says, hips moving just enough for Noiz to feel the overwhelming, hot pressure inside of himself again. He wants more of this; he feels so desperate that his head is swimming, and he arches back until his ass is pressed against Aoba's hips. 

"Yeah. Just... lean back. Watch me," Noiz breathes. "Want you to see everything, Aoba."

Noiz is moving more than Aoba now, hips rocking back against Aoba's at a rough, even pace that makes him ache to the core with heat; it isn't enough for him to come, but it feels so good that he doesn't care. Aoba's fingers are clammy on his hips, nails biting into his skin every time Noiz pushes back against him, and those sharp little pinpricks of pain are just enough to push Noiz's patience and make him move faster.

Wordlessly, Noiz reaches back and grabs one of Aoba's hands from his hips and guides it to his cock. Aoba moans then, breath quickening as he begins to jerk Noiz off, smoothing the precome leaking from the tip down Noiz's shaft. Noiz is already close, but the sound of Aoba's moan almost sends him over the edge despite the fact that he's barely been touched at all. 

This isn't what he wanted.

"Aoba," Noiz says, voice growing hoarse, "stop. Just let me move."

Aoba does as he's told, and Noiz starts pushing back against his cock with renewed energy, body tensing every time Aoba hit a sensitive spot inside of him.

"Noiz," Aoba says, eyes locked on Noiz's face and cheeks bright pink, "close... I'm..."

"It's okay," Noiz replies, feeling short of breath. "Watch me. Want you to watch me while you come."

That'ss all Aoba needs to send him over the edge; eyes fluttering shut for a moment, Aoba's entire frame goes rigid and he moans, coming inside Noiz with a rush of heat that leaves Noiz on the very edge. He reaches for his own cock, jerking in rough strokes as he watches Aoba watching him until he comes in his own hand, the knowledge that Aoba's entire attention is focused on him making the feeling that much better. 

Aoba pulls out of Noiz as soon as he's spent, sighing long and low. Noiz blinks owlishly and snorts with tired, lazy laughter when he sees the look on his face. 

"Sticky," Aoba mutters, wrinkling his nose as he falls backwards onto the rug, blowing a stray strand of hair from his eyes as he sighs. Noiz smirks gets up on his knees after a moment of stretching his back and shoulders, eyeing Aoba with a smirk.

Aoba stared back, eyes narrowing. "Stop making that face."

"Why?"

"It's how you look when you're about to do or say something I wouldn't like," Aoba snorts, and his eyes only narrow further when Noiz walks over to him on his knees and places his clean hand on his shoulder. In the blink of an eye, Noiz pushes Aoba down and flops inelegantly on his chest, smiling contentedly even as Aoba tries to squirm away.

"Urgh," Aoba says with a sigh, rolling his eyes. Noiz sniffs, and Aoba ruffles his hair affectionately despite this. "Come on, get off."

"Already did."

" _Brat_."

The slight pain from the swat Aoba deals to the top of his head is worth it, Noiz decides as Aoba pushes him off, red-faced and trying his best to look unamused. 

"Shower then," Noiz says, pushing himself off Aoba and getting to his feet. Aoba's taking longer to follow him than he usually does, and Noiz looks behind him to find Aoba watching him as he leaves the room. Feeling comfortable warmth flaring in his stomach again at the thought of Aoba still watching him so intently, Noiz grins and wipes idly at the come running down the insides of his thighs

"When you're ready."

And with that, Noiz heads for the bathroom, smiling to himself when he hears Aoba rushing to follow him.


End file.
